onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 730
Chapter 730 is titled "3 Cards". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 45 - "Gaburu Shouted Out!! Grandma Must Be Protected!!!". Caribou is shown to have bravely attempted to protect his 'granny' before being taken away. Short Summary Doflamingo lies to the shocked citizens that witnessed him shooting Law, telling them that Law was actually responsible for the morning's fake news about Doflamingo leaving the throne. When asked by Luffy what is he doing with his ally, Doflamingo responds that Law was originally his subordinate and that it was his responsibility to "educate" him. Zoro and Kin'emon attempt to save Law but, before the Marines make a move to stop them, Admiral Fujitora appears, blocks Zoro's sword and sends him underground, using his ability. Luffy tries to help, but is blocked by the Colosseum's bars, which are made of Seastone. The rest of the crew, who were listening to the events, are shocked to learn that Doflamingo has an admiral on his side. Fujitora and Doflamingo pick up Law and head for the palace, in order to finish their conversation. Zoro tells Luffy to find a way out, as they try to outrun the Marines. At that point, Sanji's group is attacked by what appears to be a singing ship, which belongs to the Yonko Big Mom. On the ship are Tamago and Pekoms, who reveal that their goal is Caesar Clown. The Straw Hats realize they have to keep their new enemies away from Dressrosa if they want to destroy the factory. Luffy gives the order for the Sunny to head to Zo, Sanji asks permission to return fire to the Yonko's ship and Franky leads the way for the factory destruction team. Finally, Luffy states in anger that they will head to the palace to save Law and defeat Doflamingo. Long Summary As the Straw Hat Pirates yells out across the Den Den Mushi, questioning what the commotion is about, Doflamingo soothes the citizens, blaming Law for the "Abdication Incident" that occurred earlier that day. When Luffy angrily demands to know what the Shichibukai has done, Doflamingo states that it is none of his business and that, since Law was his former subordinate, he is entitled to "discipline" him. Zoro then quickly charges at Doflamingo, asking Kin'emon to take Law out of danger. The marines ask Vice-Admiral Bastille permission to apprehend the pirate hunter, but he orders them to stay put. The samurai quickly informs everyone across the line of what has happened while agreeing with Zoro that they both should be on their toes. Doflamingo recognizes Kin'emon and assumes that the boy he saw on the ship was his son, Momonosuke. As Zoro tries to land a swing on Doflamingo, Admiral Fujitora appears out of nowhere and blocks his attack. Using his ability the Admiral pins Zoro down, however the swordsman responds sending a flying slash, which gets repelled rather effortlessly. At the same time, Kin'emon manages to reach Law, but before the samurai could recover him, Doflamingo kicks him back. Luffy tries to help his friends, but only then realizes that the bars in the windows of the Colosseum are made of Seastone. The entire crew is then shocked to find out that the man assisting Doflamingo is actually a Marine Admiral. Doflamingo and Issho float above their opponents using their abilities, taking Law with them, and plan to head towards the palace. The Shichibukai promises to explain everything to the Admiral, who replies that he will reserve judgment until their conversation is complete. Zoro and Kin'emon realize the Marines have seen through their disguise and decide to make a run for it. Luffy claims he can still hear Law's voice and Zoro tells him to hurry up and find a way out, while they distract their pursuers. It is then, that they hear the crew members aboard the Thousand Sunny panicking over the Den Den Mushi. Their ship is being approached by, what seems to be, a huge talking ship, which belongs to the Big Mom Pirates, although Sanji can not tell if the Yonko herself is on board. Pekoms and Tamago confirm that Caesar Clown is on the Sunny and state their intention to sink the ship and retrieve the scientist. Caesar explains that he once stole research funds from Big Mom in the past, and that is probably why he is now being targeted. As the ship opens fire, Franky asks the Sunny team to lead the Yonko away from Dressrosa so that their mission does not get compromised. Nami explains that they need to head to Zo, for three reasons: firstly to keep Momonosuke and Caesar away from Doflamingo; secondly because if they lead the Yonko's crew towards Dressrosa, the chaos will ruin the revolution; and lastly, to ensure that Law's sacrifice is not in vain, and to allow Franky, Robin and Usopp to carry out the plan and destroy the SMILE factory. Luffy approves of the plan to head to Zo and gives Sanji permission to fire back at Big Mom's ship. Franky's group prepares to head towards the SMILE factory, while Luffy plans to head to the palace with Zoro and Kin'emon in order to defeat Doflamingo and recover their ally. Quick References Chapter Notes *Trafalgar Law is still alive but is being taken to the palace by Doflamingo. *Issho is still assisting Doflamingo. *The Marines begin pursuing Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon. *The Thousand Sunny is under attack by the Big Mom Pirates who are after Caesar Clown. *The Straw Hat Pirates realize that apart from a Shichibukai, they are up against an Admiral and a Yonko at the same time. *Caesar used to have dealings with the Big Mom Pirates. *Sanji, Nami, Brook, Chopper, Caesar, and Momonosuke are heading to Zo. **This is the last appearance of each of them until Chapter 795, nearly 2 years later in the manga's publication time. *Nami tells Luffy that they have 2 out of 3 cards namely: Caesar and Momonosuke. The other card is the SMILE factory. *Luffy gives Sanji permission to return fire against the Big Mom Pirates' ship. *Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon decide to go to the palace to rescue Law and fight Doflamingo. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 730 fr:Chapitre 730